It is known to give self-adhesive properties to textiles used as reinforcing materials for the production of fiber-reinforced components—so-called composites. In particular in the automotive industry, boat construction or in the field of rotors for wind turbine generators, where relatively large and complex preforms of dry reinforcing materials are to be produced, there is an interest in fixing the individual textile layers. For this purpose, usually a so-called textile binder is applied on the surface of the textiles, for example a hot melt adhesive on the basis of epoxy resins or polyamides or similar meltable strong resins. These self-adhesive textiles can then be placed in a mold and held on the mold or on a layer already fixed thereon, by the adhesive.
Also, in the construction of sandwich components, there is often the need to ensure the adhesion of textile layers on the core material used. This is usually balsa wood or foams of polyvinylchloride (PVC), polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polyurethane (PUR), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polymethacrylimide (Rohacell®).
A drawback of the hot melt adhesives of the prior art is that they are not tacky in ambient temperature and therefore have to be heated for activation, or that with adhesives that are sufficiently tacky at room temperature, the tackiness of the textiles is reduced after just a short period of time, so that the textile cannot be stored over a longer period of time without losing tackiness. This is due both to the affinity of such melt adhesives towards the coating of the fibers used, in particular if they are formulated on the basis of epoxy resin, and also to the capillary effect of the filaments. These effects cause that the adhesive applied to the surface of the reinforcing material migrates into the interior of the textile after a short period of time. Other textile binders applied in powder form are not tacky at room temperature, but must be superficially melted in order to achieve fixing of the layers.
Furthermore, it is known to apply styrene-dissolvable rubber or rubber emulsions on the textiles to make their surfaces tacky.
Since rubber has a low solubility in the matrix resins used for composite production, rubber remains a foreign material within the fiber-reinforced component.
The consequences are bad surface quality of the fiber composite components, and a non-tolerable reduction of the mechanical strength values of the components by more than 25%.